Its Meant To Be
by zanessa077
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are in an arranged marriage.
1. WHAT

**Its Meant To Be **

**Chapter 1**

**WHAT**

**"Gabriella we need to talk." My mom said as she came into my room.** **"What about." I ask as she sat next to me on the bed.** **"Will your get married" I looked at her to see if she was joking but she not.** **"WHAT mom I cant get married Im sixteen" I got up off the bed and walked back and forth.** **"Do you know Troy Bolton he plays for the L.A Lakers."** **"But mom he's 20 I`m 16 thats 4 years." I sat back down on my bed. ** **"Gabriella Your getting married I don't care what you say about it." My mother told me.** **"When." I asked.** **"May first, that is in two weeks." she said walking out of my room.**

**Two weeks. Just two weeks till I am Bolton. Just two weeks till I have** **to live with a guy I no nothing about. two weeks till I meet Troy Bolton,** **two weeks till I have to kiss him. But the things the runing in my head is what about school.** **What about my friend Taylor. What about me I cant do this but I no I have to.**

**I woke up the next morning with someone opening my bedroom door. A guy with light brown hair** **and blue eyes this had on a red shirt and some jeans. ** **"Hi." I said as I rubbed my eye's.** **"Hi are you Gabriella." He asked.** **"Yes. And your Troy." The guy shut my bedroom door and walk over to my computher** **chair.** **"Yes. Nice to meet you Gabriella" He said.** **"You to. I'm sorry I look like this I didn't no you where coming over. I got up out of my bed looking for some thing to ware.** **"It find Ill be see you like that when we get married." I found some a shirt and some jeans.** **"I'll be right back make yourself at home." ** **I said walking Into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. I put on a black baby fat shirt** **and jeans. I let my hair down and brush my hair with my brush. When I got done I** **brushed my teeth.**

**After I was done in the bathroom I unlocked and open the door. As I walk back to my room. I seen Troy sitting on the bottom of the bed.** **"Hey." He said.** **"Hey. So what are you doing here." I walked over to the end of my bed and sat down next to him.** **"My mom and dad are talking to you mom about us getting married." He picked up a book that was on my desk.** **"You like to read." He layed the book back down on the desk.** **"I do that is a book I am reading for school."** **"You like school?" Troy asked me.** **"Not really." I look at the clock it read 7:40 and Today was Friday. "Sorry but I have to go to school soon." I told him.** **"Your mom said you don't have to go till we leave and some thing like today was your last day." My last day.** **"What did she mean by that."  
>I asked Troy.<strong> **"You are going to L.A with me tomorrow. Did your mom not tell you?" Troy looked mad really mad.** **"No, but its okay but why am I going to L.A with you." He got up and pull he out a box from his pocket.** **"To look for a house." He come over to me and open the box. In the box there was a ring.** **"Gabriella Montez will you marry me." I look at the ring and held my hand out. Troy put the ring on me.** **"Thank you." I huged him. **

**"TROY" his dad called up the stair's. "Lets go I will take you to school." He led me down the stair's to the door.** **"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bolton" I said.** **"Hello Gabriella. Im Lucille and this is Jack" Lucille said.** **"Nice to meet you." I said getting my books off the table.** **"Troy why don't you take Gabriella to school." His mother Lucille said as her and Jack walk out of the door.** **"Bye." They said when they got into there the car.** **"Bye mom I'll see you tonight." I said as Troy and I walk out on to the steps.** **"Bye and I wont be here tonight so you need to find a ride home today after school." She told me shuting the door.** **"Sure." Troy and I walk to his car he opened the door for me to get in and I did. After we pulled out of the drive way** **and into the road. ** **"So do you need a ride home today. I can pick you up if you want?" he ask.** **"Yea thanks." **

**We pulled up at my school East High. I got out of the car telling Troy bye. I walk into the school and found my best friend Taylor. We where alot a like. We both like to read,** **we where both in AP class.** **"Hey Gabriella where have you been this morning." Taylor asked me.** **"I meet Troy today." I told her. "His he a asshole he looks like one." we walk into the lunch room and sat at a table." No he's nice but today is my last day here." I could tell Taylor was going to cry.** **"What? why?" she asked me.** **"I moving to L.A with Troy to get married." "You can't move how will I hang out with when you'r gone?" She said pulling me into a hug. "I no but I will call you and vist when I can." **


	2. LA

_Its Meant To Be_

_Chapter.2_

_L.A_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After school I seen Troy pull up at East High, so I whent to his car and got in. "Hey." I put my seat belt on. I look at Troy he was still in the same clothes he was in this morning.<strong>_

_**"Hey how was school." He said driving down the road.**_

_**"Good I am going to miss my friend Taylor." Just thinking about moving to L.A makes me wont to cry. I`ll be leaving every thing I have ever had just to move to L.A to live.**_

_**"I was thinking you and I could go out tonight, if you want to?" We where now at a red light.**_

_**"I would love to." The light turned green again.**_

_**"So how about six I`ll pick you up at your house." I looked at Troy his eyes where on the road. He looked so I falling for him. I cant can I? "So six at your house tonight." He asked again.**_

_**"Yea where are we going." He smiled, I could see his white teeth.**_

_**"I cant tell you, but I can tell you to wear something nice." he pulled into my drive way parking the car. We got out walking to the door. "I`ll see you night." I open the door and walked into the house. "Bye." I said close the door and locking it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I walked into my room what was I going to wear tonight. I was thinking of where he is going to take me, how he would look I mean come on he`s hot. I walked over to get my dress I was going to wear tonight It was sky blue like Troy`s eyes, It was not to long not to short. Next I picked ear rings to go with my dress. As I got ready all I could think about was Troy. I put on the dress and silver ear ring hoops and a pair of three inch heels to go with my dress. I left my hair down. I hear a knock on the door. I walked down the stairs and Troy and my mom standing at the door talking. "Gabriella you look wow." Troy said as I got closer to them.<strong>_

_**"Thanks. Bye mom see you night." Troy took my hand into his and led me to his car. We got there he opened the door for me to get in and I did. He when around and got in the drivers side.**_

_**"So where are we going." I know he would not tell me but I though I would see. "Can`t tell you and you no that." he told me. "Yea. So when are we going to L.A." I asked "Tomorrow." "So Sunday is the big day for us." "Yea I just want to get it over with." Troy said. "Me to. After we are married do we have to live together?" I no we would have to. "Yes. Why do you ask." We stopped at a red light. "I didn't know if we are going to live together or not."**_

_**After five mintes we were there. "Here we are." We pulled up at the beach, I seen a table and two chairs one one each side roses on the table and around the sand. "Wow Troy it`s amazing, it`s wow." This was amazing no guy has ever done something so sweet for me before.**_

_**"Well hope you are hungry." Troy smiled a me. "So what`s for dinner." I asked. "Chinese, a steak stir fry."**_

_**"That sounds great." I said.**_

_**"Have you ever ate Chinese?" He asked**_

_**"No but people said it`s good." We sat in are chairs and start to eat. "Have you ever been to L.A." Troy asked. "No." I watch the water go up on the shore and back down.**_

_**After we got done eating. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Troy asked me. "Love to." We stood up and started to walk, as we where walking Troy took his hand in mine. "Gabriella I have some thing for you." He told me. "What." I asked Troy pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. "Wow! Troy it wonderful." It was a necklace with a blue T. "May I?" I nodded holding my hair up out of his way. He put the necklace on me. "Thank you Troy you didn't have to do this." I smiled up at him. "I wanted to."**_

_**That night Troy took me home. The date was great more then I could ask for it was amazing. But I thank I am starting to fall in love with Troy he's amazing to me and my family. He`s smart, funny cute. What more could I ask for.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning I woke up. I seen My mom over me shaking me lightly, telling me to wake up. "I`m.. I`m up" I rubbed my eye's "Time to start packing for L.A. Troy will be here at two." I looked at my clock it read ten that was five hours till he got here. "Okay are you not going today." I asked my mother. "Not today I`m not." She walk out of my room. I started packing everthing I would need.<strong>_

_**"GABRIELLA TROY IS HERE." My mom shouted up the stair's. "I,M COMING." I shouted back. I grabed my bags and went down stairs to the door. Hey." I said to Troy. "Hi. You ready to go?" He asked. "Yea. Bye mom see you soon." I told as Troy took some bags out for my hands. "I love you." My mother said pulling me into a hug. "Love you to mom." Me and Troy made are way to his car. We put the bags in the back seat. He come and opened the car door for me. "Thank you." He closed the door and got in on the drivers side and started to drive to the airport.**_


End file.
